Yuuhou
Yuuhou (優鳳, Yūhō; Japanese for Superior Phoenix) is the codename of the Phoenix Tenjōgekido; his real name is Kizuaka Shinsei (傷赤新星, "Scar-Red Nova"). At an unspecified date, Yuuhou took Arata Yaguruma and raised him as his own son, a wingless phoenix. When met by Kaede Mikazuki, Yuuhou agreed to give Kaede custody over Arata, so Arata was raised as a saviour. Even then, Yuuhou decided to watch over Arata for the rest of his life and more often than not offers advice to him; partly because he is suspicious of Kaede. Appearance Standing tall with broad shoulders, Yuuhou is described as a "paragon of masculinity" by Kaede in a flirtatious tone. Indeed, she couldn't have put it better, that's for sure. Possessing chiseled features that could be compared to somebody who's roughed it for his entire life, Yuuhou has a well toned and muscular physique; being one of the tallest characters in the entire Rising Phoenix trilogy. Yet, for his intimidating build, he really is a kind man. Littered all over his body are numerous scars of varying intensities; each gained from a particularly tough battle where he has won by the skin of his teeth; the most notable is the large vertical scar upon his face. However, he refuses to admit that the large gash affixed upon his hand is the result of accidently cutting himself with a saw while building a bed for Arata. Possessing a messy head of brunette hair that was cut like it's a bother and just left like that, Yuuhou rarely bothers to look after his hair; thus, it extends down to his jawbones. His bangs frame his face, extending down to his cheeks, and a large amount of his hair covers his left eye, shrouding the face that he has lost sight in his left side from many who observe him. Personality and Traits History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Immense Speed: Immense Strength: Incredible Durability: Immense Spiritual Power: *'Phoenix Transformation': By reversing the properties of the spiritual particles that compose his being, Yuuhou is able to transform into a majestic golden phoenix; which is hinted to be his original form. In this form, Yuuhou's physical attributes are drastically augmented, and he gains the ability to fly; and thus, he is able to attack from the skies. It should be noted that in addition, Yuuhou's form is large enough to carry up to four people upon his back, and the speeds he travels at far exceed Mach 7. For combat, Yuuhou is able to transform any any part of his body into that of a phoenix's without modifying his whole appearance in the slightest. Tenjōgekido Kizuaka Shinsei (傷赤新星, "Scar-Red Nova") is the name of Yuuhou's Tenjōgekido. In its default state, Kizuaka Shinsei takes upon the guise of a Medival broadsword which is modified to appear similar to the German-made Großes Messer. It has a rapier-esque hilt and crimson markings upon the blade appear similar to living lava; overall, the blade is as long as he is tall, yet despite its size, he wields it peerlessly. Kanzenkudō (完全駆動, "Full Drive"): Activated by the phrase, "Lift up the very cries of creation itself!" (天地創造の叫びをあげよ, "Tenchisouzou no Sakebi wo age yo!") Kizuaka Shinsei breaks down into spiritual particles, before surrounding Yuuhou's entirety. Relationships Trivia Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:PersonaSuperiorDeus Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Male Category:Tenjōgekido Category:Chaotic Good Category:Anti-Hero Category:Under Construction